


Buried Alive

by imbxdateverything



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, M/M, Prompt: Buried Alive, i tagged the ship but there are not yet together, it takes place about a hundred years after the first crusade, its still just the two of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: Yusuf wouldn't have believed the horror he would feel at this moment, were you to tell him a hundred years ago.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359
Kudos: 67





	Buried Alive

Yusuf heaved dryly as he got off his knees from the spot of dirt he was just digging to go to another.

He fell to his knees heavily, not caring that blood soaked the fabric on them from how many times he had scraped them in his fevered search for his friend.

Yusuf thought about yelling Nicoló's name but it remained a thought as his throat closed and wouldn't make a sound in his panicked state.

The man felt tears sting his eyes and he wiped them clean with his sleeve, knowing that he couldn't afford to not be able to see clearly in the quickly deteriorating light the fading sun produced.

After a few more failed attempts, Yusuf was absolutely devastated as he moved to yet another patch of dirt.

The sunlight was about extinguished, along with his hope, and he dug as fast as he could, muscles burning with the exhaustion he had put them trought but not willing to stop. Not yet.

Yusuf coughed at the loose dirt that filled his lungs as he dug.

Yusuf's heart suddenly filled with hopeful anticipation as his dirtied fingers brushed against what felt very similar to torn skin.

With newfound purpose, Yusuf started to dig around where he had felt it, praying to whoever was listening that he had found Nicoló at last.

His heart stuttered at the patch of pale skin he saw after he had cleared the space out some.

Eventually, Yusuf had uncovered Nicoló's whole left shoulder, including his head.

Then, he had grasped Nicoló by his arm and pulled him towards himself but the compacted dirt was making it difficult to move his lower body out of it.

Shakily, Yusuf brought his ear to Nicoló's mouth to listen for his breath but soon realised that it was filled with dirt.

By putting an already dirty finger in Nicoló's mouth, Yusuf scooped the dirt out, making sure that he had cleaned his airway sufficiently.

After what felt like another century, Nicoló gasped awake and immediately started to cough as his dry throat protested the action.

Yusuf panted in relief and, finally, let the tears that were brimming in his eyes fall freely and unashamed.

A few minutes had passed before Nicoló's coughs had subsided and he was made aware of the things around him.

With trembling breaths, Nicoló locked eyes with Yusuf's reddened ones, feeling the urge to weep as well.

Instead, Nicoló threw his hands around Yusuf and pulled him close to him and Yusuf returned the favour with just as much ferocity.

The hug was a little uncomfortable as Nicoló was still half buried under the dirt but neither of them cared enough to separate.

At that moment, nothing existed but the two of them. Two friends in each other's arms, taking comfort in the other's existence.

Finally, Nicoló broke down as well and started to sob onto Yusuf's shoulder.

Neither spoke but neither had to, because they both knew that it was just the two of them. That all they had was each other.

They had killed each other almost one hundred years ago, they had been killed _for_ each other and, yet, they both knew that they would sacrifice themselves for the other again.

In a way, in their hearts, Nicoló and Yusuf knew what destiny had in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :))


End file.
